1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium, for performing image processing on an intraluminal image of a living body.
2. Related Art
There is a known technique of detecting an abnormal region including an image of an abnormal portion such as a tumor, on an image obtained by imaging the inside of a lumen of a living body, using a medical observation device such as an endoscope and a capsule endoscope. Hereinafter, an image obtained by imaging the inside of a lumen will also be referred to as an intraluminal image. For example, JP 2008-29520 A discloses a technique to detect a lesion having a locally raised shape. JP 2008-29520 A estimates a three-dimensional model based on a two-dimensional image of a living tissue, sets a detection target region for a lesion having a raised shape, for the three-dimensional model, calculates shape feature data representing a state of a shape on each of data points included in the detection target region, and detects a lesion having a locally raised shape based on the shape feature data. JP 2005-192880 A discloses a technique of first calculating feature data by performing spatial frequency analysis using a Gabor filter, or the like, on an image of a G-component, among red (R), green (G), and blue (B) components, and thereafter, discriminating abnormality based on a state in which a blood vessel extends, by applying a linear discriminant function. The state in which the blood vessel extends is also referred to as a blood vessel running state.